


Hey

by Samdirection2202



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdirection2202/pseuds/Samdirection2202
Summary: Just a little something





	Hey

To Niall She's not the one for you she won't hold you so tight in the morning and night and never let go. She won't kiss your forehead and tell you that you're so beautiful inside and out. She won't give you as much love as you give her. She won't hold your cheek gently when you kiss her and smile at the feeling. When she says love you it will be half true because she doesn't love you like I do. She's not the one because she's not me.


End file.
